Video
by Frenzied Flame
Summary: "Happily Ever After" didn't last as long as they thought. "Til Death Do Us Part" might be better carried out.


_This isn't my usual schtick. _**Warnings**_ at the bottom if you want to spoil it._

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Kingdom Hearts_

* * *

><p>Roxas' back arched off the bed as his fingers tightened their grip on the beige sheets. Every thrust had him crying out in ecstasy, every stroke of his manhood had him begging for release. Hayner pounded into him relentlessly, knowing how rough Roxas liked him to be. He felt himself nearing the edge and captured Roxas' lips with his own as he quickened the motions of his hand on the blond's shaft. Roxas came with an ear-piercing moan and Hayner followed suit, biting down on Roxas' shoulder and releasing a guttural groan. He pulled out and they rolled onto their sides to face each other; Roxas brought his arm up to run a hand through Hayner's dirty blond locks.<p>

"You know I love you, right Roxas?"

"You've got to leave."

Hayner sighed and gripped Roxas' waist, bringing him closer. "Don't do this, Rox. Please. Come with me."

Pulling away, Roxas rolled out of the bed and began looking around for his clothes. "You know I can't. He'll be back soon. Come on," he said, prodding his lover. "Up. Get dressed, I'll see you later."

Hayner took his time dressing, stopping every couple seconds to press a chaste kiss to whatever part of Roxas was nearest. As he pulled on his shirt and turned to the door, Roxas caught his hand and pulled him back, pressing their lips together. Hayner seized the chance, parting Roxas' lips with his tongue and delving in, savouring the taste, relearning the mouth he already knew so well. Roxas brought his hands up to Hayner's chest and pushed. He smiled up at his breathless lover.

"I love you too. Now go. He'll be back soon."

Hayner nodded and left. Roxas watched him walk out of the room before going back to the bed and sitting down, burying his face in his hands.

Axel paused the video there. He took a moment to compose his features before spinning the chair around slowly. He caught his husband's horror-filled gaze and stared, expression grim.

"Why?" He clenched his jaw.

Roxas looked up at the redhead from his place on the floor – where Axel had stricken him down before making him watch his own affair. He got to his feet slowly and placed a hand hesitantly on the back of Axel's neck, his most sensitive spot, and tried in vain to think of some way to get out of his own mess.

"Ax – " He yelped as Axel abruptly grabbed the hand from his neck and bent it back. Roxas' knees buckled a bit and he used his free hand to steady himself. Axel flung him back to the ground.

"Don't _fucking_ lie to me."

Roxas felt the tears pricking at his eyes immediately; he hated being yelled at and he knew he was cornered. "I'm sorry!" He flinched as Axel stood from his chair and simply stepped over him and left the room. "Baby?" He stood, rubbing at his hurt wrist. "Axel?"

Axel was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. One hand was supporting his weight while the other was over his eyes, massaging his temples.

"I'm so sorry, Ax." He approached warily and wrapped his arms loosely around the man's waist. "I'm so sorry. I'll never see him again, I promise. I'm sorry."

Axel wrapped a hand around the blond's throat and dragged him up to his lips. He attacked the blond's mouth, shoving his tongue in without warning. His hand tightened and his bit at his lips, drawing blood. He released his hold and Roxas stumbled a bit.

"I'll never see him again." He wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and rose on his toes to look into his eyes. "Never."

"I know." And he crashed their lips together once more. He scratched at the blond's back painfully before bringing his hand back around his throat and squeezing.

Roxas pulled back and coughed a bit. "I love you so much."

Their lips connected again and Axel's grip loosened marginally. Slightly relieved, Roxas sighed into the kiss before coughing up blood. He pulled back from the kiss in shock and watched as Axel, expression full of hatred, licked a trace of blood from his lips. He looked down at the knife protruding from the right side of his chest and stumbled backwards before Axel caught his wrist and yanked him upright again.

"I told you not to lie to me."

Axel dragged Roxas, stumbling and gagging on blood, into the bedroom where he threw him on the bed. Jeans were removed and Axel pushed into Roxas immediately. The blond tried to cry out but only started choking more. Axel stilled as he came and bit into Roxas' shoulder just as Hayner had done. He pulled out of the blond and pulled his pants up, not even bothering to close them before leaning over and spitting on the blond.

"Whore."

He moved to the closet and opened the doors, catching the limp body that slumped out. He dragged it over to the bed and dumped it next to Roxas, who stared at his bloodied lover in shock.

He hacked up more blood. "Axel..."

The redhead, whose hand was already closed around the doorknob, craned his neck to look back at the blond dismissively before closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>I haven't written much lately. I just got to college, and I couldn'tcan't get my WiFi to work. I had to buy an Ethernet cable, finally. Ridiculous. This came to me as I was reading an entirely unrelated essay by JRR Tolkien. Odd._

**Warning:** _Character Death, Non-Consensual Sex_

_Click that little button to **review**, please._


End file.
